


Bullet

by freelancerPA



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/M, Song fic, Suicide, happy? angst, spoilers for the Volume Three final episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freelancerPA/pseuds/freelancerPA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I came up with this while listening to the song Bullet for Hollywood Undead. That is really all you need to know to understand this. Sorry in advance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bullet

 

After Pyrrha's death, Jaune lost the ability to sleep. He also couldn’t eat, so he was looking pretty rough. Six months after the incident, dark bags dominated the area under his eyes, his frame got sickly from the lack of nourishment, and his wrists were covered in scars. Scars from attempts to see Pyrrha again. To be with her instead of being in this cruel, terrible world.

Of course by now, with more then five failed attempts, his friends were worried. But he didn’t really mind. He felt that they probably really weren’t even actually that concerned. The only one who ever was, was Pyrrha. So he went to the bathroom and put on the nice suit he got for the dance. He smiled at his reflection as he did up his tie in the mirror. If he was going to see her again, he wanted to look nice.

He put his hand on the mirror and with tears in the corners of his eyes he whispered, “Goodbye.”. With a note taped to the mirror, he stepped out of the bathroom. Nora was listening to music on her headphones and Ren was reading. Neither saw him go to the door. And neither heard him tell them that he would see them tomorrow, if he survived, before going out the door. As he passed team RWBY’s door he also taped a note there. Then he went to the roof.

Up there, on the roof of Beacon, he let his legs dangle off the edge. He smiled, looking down at the pavement now he couldn’t help but think about how soft it appeared. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Cardin leaning out his window. Jaune smiled sadly at him and waved a goodbye before standing back up. He crept his toes to the edge of the roof and whispered to himself, “I wonder if I could fly?”. Apparently Cardin heard him because he ran from the window. Probably to get Glynda and Ozpin.

With a smile on his face Jaune put one foot out into the air before adding his other one, spreading his arms like a bird taking off. He could hear Ozpin call his name as he dropped like a rock from the sky. Though, he felt more like a feather the whole fall. His body hit Beacon’s courtyard with a splat. While no one could see it, Jaune’s spirit floated over his body. He smiled at the spirit of a red head coming down to him from heaven. She smiled at him, a feathery laugh bubbling out of her. He smiled back, happy to finally see her again. Then, they floated off together up to heaven. Both hummed as they flew upward:

_  
_ _I wish that I could fly, way up in the sky. Like a bird so high. Oh I might just try. Oh I might just try ._


End file.
